Danny's Big Red Adventurous Romance
by BecomeOneWithTheShips
Summary: Danny and Clifford become one.
1. Chapter 1

** Danny Fenton was walking home from Casper High with his two best friends, Sam and Tucker. tucker was raving about his new PDA, and Sam wasn't saying much, like ususal. Danny wasn't quite listrening to anything they were saying, he was eager to get home. That mornign he had downoaded a torent, and the estimated time for the download waould put the finished product at right around the time he wuld get home from school. **_**Perfect**_** he thought. **

** danny ran into his room and shut the door quickly. hethrew himself into his desk chair and quickly turned his computer off of sleep mode. his cursor briskly swiped accross the screen and clicked to find his downloads folder whiched held the holy grail of all videos. Danny opened the vidoe and breatrhed heavily as it loaded. **

** white cartoony clouds spread across the screen. as they patred to the left and right, seven words appeared on the screen.**

**"**_**Clifford the Big Red Dog Learning Activities"**_

** Danny's eyes spread wide as he inyently watched the vidoe. **_**Yess...**_** he thought. **_**it has taken me so long to find a video with high quality such as this.**_

** The gameplay began. Clifford and his friends, Cleo and T-bone sat in Cliffords' backyard. Dany couldnt help but notice the strain againgst his zipper. **_**yess... playing the game is okay... but... plying is so hard with one hand**_** he thought his left foot /hand gravitated towards the bulge in this jeans . with hte lfesh nubs enasing his philanges , he rubbed and masseged his ghostly penis . before long he simply had to unzip his pants, the strain was too much on his throbing member. Clifford barked in the background. Danny withdrew his five dollar footlong penis from his blue jean encasement. globs of precum willowed out of his dickslit as Cliffored wagged his big, red, juicy tai;/.l.**

** Danny moaned aloud and began pumping his fist up and down his ectoshaft. his veins glowed green with the power of the ghost inside him . his balls of ghostly ghotshy ghost trembled with arousalas they moved closer to his body, preparing for ejection. Clifford licked the screen gingerly and barked, a large smile on his face. Danny rewinded the video to just the right point, and pressed his throbbing member of ghost to the screen. he smeared preghostcumall over Cliggordf's big, red face/ . he used his balls to press the pacebar quickly on his keyboard, restarying the video from the pause point. **

** Clifford once again barked and licked the screen, and Danny could almost feel the wet, warm envelopment of cliggords big red tounge . his body shook with ghosty power, and his penis suregd with energy. GHOST ENERGY. **

**"I'm Going... I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny screeched , his throbbing ectomember shooting ectocum all over clifford's big, red, slobbery face. green semen shot all over the desktop an d some of it onto the wall. Dannys dick grew to tewice its size as the cum splooged out of his ectocslit .**

**as his orgasm subsidesd, danny fely extremeny dissatisfied. he wanted more, muchmuch more. his body had gone ghost during the experience, and his ghosty tail wiggled in the wind. he sudenylr got an idea. just like in episode 12 od Danny Phantom,. "Teacher of the year", Danny would go into int he game itself and become one with the clifford. the big reddog. **

**dannty summoned all of itshhgoiemsjbgkjgewkjblgsrdabkjlgsdajbklgsrewakjlbsfjbklgsbjkvgdhkjbfsbhjkfg**

**his ghost powers into himself ans he swoplooshed into the computer. **

**danny became a party of the cliggord pc learning game. **

**his ghost cock ached for the coggord . he was so big and so red, and do s dog. danny though, "**_**It's like he's a BIG RED DOG"**_** which only made his cock ace more in anticipation. **

**dannty went up to the cliggord redbigdog and slowly stroked his paw. slowly. **

**clifforg turned his head around to face danny and he licked the gloaty ghosty ghost./ danny shuddered with delight as cliffors warm wet big red tongue . cifford barked right into danny's face , and the smell of cliffords bigreddog breath drove dannty over the edge. he shot ghosty ghosrt ghostcum all over. clifforsd mouth and into theat bigredmouth. cliggords mouth was glowing green and slimy and the curm dripped off of his shiny tetths.(and me) Danny felt as i fhewas in heavem . cliggord and danny walowed ina faield of lfowers , and Chip skylard k sandg his hit tunes in the background. (danny had hacked the game so chippy skylarp could be in the game to, becasue his shoesd snd shiny shiny sined teeths were so much arousal . ) **

** he kiseedd cifflord slowly and pasionaltely on his large wet bigredmouth. his human form slowly took over his ghosuty form. he became Danny Fenton once agaon. his pants dropped the the ground when clifford barked. dann ne y needed the clifforcock inside his tenn boy butthole. the twinkie ass was fat. dannyu began to make female bigredog noises and clifforgs giant red cock was growing at a steady pace. danny sat down on the ground on his hands and kneees (Head down ass up thats the way we like to fuck) and moaned like a bitxh in heat so cliffors coc would grown more. danny was stationary, but soon cliffords cock touchedhis dannty wet asshoel. Danny moaned in delight and pushed himself against the throbbing member that was big an red. it pushed so far into dannys asshole that it split open his boy pelvis and he died. **

**he is permeantent go ghost. **

** danny looked down at his body for the first time. ghostdanny was different thant regular ghosts, he could walk trhough walls dissapear and fly. he was much more unique than the other guys! he was PART GHOST. NOT FULL GHOST. **

**So danny looked at his split open cockrecieving-hole, and he could see that it was fool f tr poop. bloody, bpoopy poop. ghostdanny took his ghosthands and scooped up some of his poopy poo p from his bumhole and rubbed that brownie shit all over crifforsd big red penis. danny was very arouse. he used his ghost powe to slither into clifforsd big red ponis. he crawed all teh way up into cliggords large dark pink testicles. he sawmds around in the big red sprems. "Whowwie these sperms should not be red, cliggorfds must have a spermy problem." danny echoed int o the neverending darkness of the spongey, big, red, balls. **

**he phased through the balls and into the bigredprostatre. danny swam around and presed hard against the walls of the doggiegspot. he could hear cliffor howling in the distance, all the way inside of the body of the big red dog. he wriggled in the anus of cliffor. he swirled in poops of cliffors. danny was loving the smells nd textured of the doggie doodoo. danny fely his ghosty tunny, he could feel wriggles inside of it. "What even are this"? danny wondered to himseld. he phased his hadn into his tummy. **

**o"oh**

**my**

**god"**

**danny exclamed.**

**He could feel them.**

**babbies **

**nbabbie clifford dog ghostsd. **

**Danny was so scared, he was only 16! how coud he be pregnant? danny cried allowed. seven or eight of them. puppies. so wiggly and fetal. **

**howling could be heard from cliffrdsm ,anus, it was dannty crying. then, allovasudden. danny saw something... moving. ahead of him. poops wrere coming. the inside of clifforsd was producing poops, and they wewr on their wat out. as the poops moved towards the pregnantr ghost boi, danny becamsw emore arouse, . his ghostly cockgrew to the size of a very large cock. it throbbed for the bigreds poopsdd. **

**donny begans so stroked himself. he jerked and jerked more and more ups and downeds onto the cockeroo. he felt so good, his body was wrapped in a cooshy slumbersack of anus coon wetnedd.**

**will more to come? toon in tnest time for more dannty phantom. **


	2. Chapter 2

CAWPERTT TWOO

Danny smelled deeply in the corrford butt. he could smell the poops. poops are so nicedannty moaned in his headballs. they wsere arriving at an ever quickienting rate. the poops/ . danny remained stationary, waitng for the poops. to come and touch his ghostly ghost. danny touched his pp slowly and waited.

then he waited more

and more

clifforg was constinpate.

"Nuuuuuuuu" Danty creamed. he nnedded the pwewps. he used his ghost go ghosty gohstto sumon the pewps/ .

fecals flushed into the danny. dannty could not help but argism. the force of both the qicky poopy poops. and his sticky ecfobabyghostbatyter. dannty shot out of the big red anus like the americans bombing hiroshima, with freedonm and joy of big erd dogsed.

the forse of the poops made dannty go into real human world. too bead he was permantngt "GO GHOST" now his parents would no he was gost! supser skpooked, dannty began to teremble in his wiggly ghost tail. it didnt have dboots though.

he could not teremble in his boots.

dannty had no boots.

it was the dgreat depression.

nobody had boots.

danny wished for the boots he always dreamed. soon the figure came out of the hidings. it was hiding in bagkgrounds. dannty recognizesd the figure very quickly.

sonic quickly.

it was.

DANNTY PAPA

"papa y u in my rum?"

"I her to sav u dannty"

"Pappa niu"

surrdenlty dannty felt a pain hin his ghost cervix. boy cervix. it wasnt his butt thos. danny screwamed loudly.

_**puppies r cummin**_

_**halp**_

CHAPERT 2 OVER~~ U NIGGAS LIKE MY SHIT? FUCK HEATS


	3. Chapter 36

cahpetre thiryt seeix!

haha jk is chapter 3

fags

danny's butthols surged with babby bower. he screamed in his mindframe.

"Papa"

"Yeah danny"

"I'm"

"Okey dsanny tellr me"

"I haveing puupies. "

"How dar u. "

Danntys papapoapapapa was very angr. "HOW U GET PRUGNURT? WAS IT UR NIGGER FRIEND?"

"No pap niggers are not my friends"

"Who it b,,t hewjkmn? (then. This means Then. FUCK LITERALLY EVERYRTHING. ) "(eND AUHOSRS NOTE HER, THIS WAS AN AUTHORS NOTA)

"Dannty sighed."

"wut:" Papa was confuse. allovasuddedn, panapa. he notice.

dantty.

is ghost.

"Dannty, y...

Y?"

Papap was agr. y.

but moars agry about prugmant sunboy. "who did this 2 my sparkle princess?" he yelleds

"danny . I am Danny/ I am ghost.

I like dogubtss.

Papap?"

"yeh sun?"

cliggorf was the othr papap 2 my babbies."

dannydadda sreamed. "WHO Y NOOOOO AGFUCKNIGGERSHITFAGGOTASSWOPPITYFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUC" He whistpers/ .

"Pappi/." dannty sobbed. "I sorry. "

END CHAPER 3

(36)


	4. Chapter 37

Pappies slithers out of dannty. one pusspie . then twos. now more puppies sliuther out of danny and they wriggneld in ecotsperm. the barked.

dannty was arouse.

He luv the feel of squrim pups puppiting out of his boicervix.

danny cockatoo grew to 30 inches length.

cokeroo throb with arouse.

Pappaps looked at bigpp and instsnalty his poussy driped with pussy fluid. it gusherd throo his pants and made huge pudles, on floor.

puppieds drown in dadpussy.

Danny throbberd his cocks.

daddpy papa spread his legs and flew away, and danntys heat-seeking-meat-missile sprungs him toradgs the deliciousvx dad-cvagian. his balls actesd as wings, and they flarpped him towards the pussy of the lifetime.

dannty was wanting to become babberty agian.

He could be umans.

danny went hin head first into the pussyt of wunderbar. the throbbed.

he curled into dadd yuterus.

dantyu was foeturus.


	5. Chapter 4096

chapter 4096

the reawkenignd.

Danny tugrd on umnbilical cord. he wanted out of this dank shit . smelled like goddamn yeast infection in here. (He know cuz he like to eet his das puuusy)

dannty was ready.

the used his babby ghostfingertoes to pr y his way open the cervix odf papa. papa creamed/.

"waif." papty yellrd/

"Hoosbrn" Waif cooelded/ "wat r it/."

"da babby is."

"ESCAPING TO THE SIDE"

"I WEEL GEET GHOST THERMUS."

papap cried in agonied os dannty eating his mancervix.

/QMuqaqw

(This is a link depicting exactly what's going on. type i . imgur . c o m (forwardslash /) QMuqaqw into your URl, but of course, omit the spaces. you will not be disappointing.)

s 14 year old bou.

cumming out odf rhe puustang.

dannty sligfered out of papa.

"U oild dump truk." danny monaed.


End file.
